Electronic, “virtual” tickets, tokens or vouchers have been developed in various forms to enable the provision of goods or services. The tokens may entitle the holder to a variety of different products, such as access to transport facilities and admission to entertainment or sporting events. In situations where the purchaser of goods or services wishes to redeem a virtual “proof of purchase” token in person, existing systems require the purchaser to print a physical token and exchange it for the good or service. This eliminates the need for the provider to generate a physical token and deliver it to the purchaser, but it still requires a physical token to be generated and maintained by the purchaser. The tokens are also static in that they are redeemed for a predetermined instance of a particular product. It is desired therefore to provide a system and a process that alleviates these restrictions, or at least provides a useful alternative.